


a small night

by rainbowchew



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, Trans Keith (Voltron), it only mentioned....once but trans keith is there trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowchew/pseuds/rainbowchew
Summary: hi this is a short shklance thing because i think they are cute, there is no plot





	

“Shiro, watch out on your 5!” Keith blocked an attack, warning Shiro, he felt relieved when he took down the training bot. Keith looked over at Lance as he slashed another bot, Lance was sweating. It was a lot of sweat. So of course he worried.

“Lance, you alright? You can stop if you want.” Keith walked over to Lance while he shouted to stop the training. He grabbed Lance’s arm. Shiro turned around and jogged over to make sure Lance was alright. Lance smiled at them both, his breath loud and ragged.

“You don’t have to hurt yourself trying to train Lance.” Shiro would rub his back trying to get Lance’s breathing back to normal.

“Yeah yeah, but you guys are like all amazing at..whatever you do.” Lance sighed stretching his back, a loud crack noise admitting from the action. Keith looked at Lance disgustingly.

“Well that’s because everyone is different and learns at different paces.” Shiro patted Lance’s shoulder and glared at Keith.

“We can stop for the night.” Keith suggested, getting a small smile from Lance.

“Yeah that sounds good, everyone in my room in 10?” Lance put away his bayard, the others followed pursuit and made some sound of agreement.

* * *

 

Lance had changed into some joggers and a big tee which used to be Hunk’s before he stained it with a “food experiment.” He was sitting on his bed with his knees to his chin waiting for Shiro and Keith. His door opened, and he looked at Keith. He looked concerned and Lance opened his arm inviting Keith to a hug. Keith chuckled and took the invitation, he wrapped himself around Lance and sighed softly. Lance laid his head against Keith’s and started to curl his hair with his finger.

“Shiro’s taking his time.” Lance hummed.

“Bet you ten bucks he shocked himself again.” This made Lance giggle as he nodded in agreement. Shiro came into the room about 2 minutes later and just joined in, basically laying in both of their laps.

“How we doing boys?” Shiro asked snarkily. Lance and Keith both responded that they were exhausted.

“Hey do you guys wanna paint each others nails? I don’t wanna sleep just yet.” Lance carefully rolled out of bed and pulled out nail polishes Allura let him have. Shiro looked excited while Keith wasn’t sure about it. Lance pulled out all the colors he had collected. Shiro grabbed a bright pink, while Keith went for a darker green. Lance grabbed a bright blue. Shiro painted Lance’s nails while Lance painted Shiro’s toes, Keith stuck to his own accord and painted his own nails. After a minute Keith started to cough and got up.

“Dude you forgot to take off your binder?” Lance stated but it was more like a scold.

“I guess? I wear it like everyday dude, I’m bound to forget it exists.” Keith shrugged as he excused himself. Lance finished up Shiro’s toes and let Shiro finish his other hand.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked softly.

“Y-yeah I’m just tired.” Lance looked away and started to put away the polishes, making sure his nails were dry. He laid down on the bed and Shiro kissed his forehead.

“Hey Lance, I know you’ll get better, you should probably try a different way of training, you know we would never want to make you uncomfortable.” Shiro wrapped his arm around Lance, laying down with him. Lance sniffled a bit.

“I know Shiro, thanks so much for being here.” Lance held Shiro’s hand. Keith walks back in and crawls into the bed.

“We going to sleep already?” Keith wrapped himself under the covers. Lance and Shiro hummed a yes.

“Also thank you Keith for stopping the training.” Lance whispered. Keith patted Lance’s head then stretched his arm to go both go over Lance and some of Shiro.

“Goodnight, see you all in the morning.” Shiro muttered and Keith and Lance said a small goodnight. So then they slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first like fanfic deal so idk what im doing but it's cool if u liked it! i dont know if ill ever post another thing again lol


End file.
